winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike
Mike is Bloom's adoptive father. He found Bloom as a newborn baby trapped in a burning building. He rescued and later adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. He loves Bloom and thinks of her as his "little girl", much to Bloom's dismay. Mike worries about Bloom at times, but he always gives her his support. Mike provides a comic element in the series, as he is often shown in the more humorous situations throughout many episodes. History When he first saw Bloom she was in a building on fire and he saw that she was protected by the flames,so he adopted her with his wife Vanessa then he and her raised her till the age of 16 until she went to Alfea, the college for fairies. Mike loves Bloom a lot. Appearance Mike'' has light blonde hair and is seen wearing blue clothes. Seasons Season 1 Mike was first seen in season 1 episode 1. One Hour Special ''Coming soon... Revenge of the Trix Coming soon... Battle for Magix Coming soon... Season 2 Mike was seen in Episode 19 when Professor Avalon said he would make Bloom's power more stronger. The Shadow Phoenix Coming soon Season 3 Mike is seen in Episode 9 after Bloom returns to Gardenia to seek comfort from her parents. Season 4 He and Vanessa played host to the girls when the girls came to earth looking for the last fairy on Earth, Roxy. It is also shown that Mike has a mature allergy of cats. Secret of the Lost Kingdom Mike plays a minor role in the film, providing information he has a cat allergy. This information helps Bloom to understand the Ancestral Witches were trying to trick her into removing her birth father's sword. Winx Club: Magical Adventure He's role has been increased to more major. When the Winx teleport to Gardenia and then faint, he and Vanessa take care of them. Being aware that the house is full of people, they both quickly introduce some restrictions, like numbers in the queue for the toilet or limited number of people having a meal at once. When Oritel and Marion arrives, he is a voice of reason for Bloom's biological father, as he is the man who raised her and as he was informed about Bloom's anger, so he calms her. Season 5 Mike makes a small appearance. In The Shimmering Shells, he and Vanessa wait for the girls to come. He also appeared in the Season 5 finale with Vanessa, Oritel, Marion and Daphne, watching the Winx prefoming a concert. Trivia *The father of Lockette (Bloom's Pixie) from the series PopPixie (a spin-off series based on Winx Club) bears a certain similarity to Mike. *"Mike" is an abbreviation of "Michael", which is derived from the Hebrew name "Mikha'el", which means "Who is like God". *Like Bloom, Mike's last name is Peters in the US Novels as presumably she get her last name from her Earth parents. *Mike is a firefighter. *It is revealed in Secret of The Lost Kingdom that Mike has an allergy to pelage. It was later again seen in "The Last Fairy on Earth", after a Love & Pet cat was at his house. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Gardenia Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Bloom